Sedentary lifestyles have become increasingly prevalent in office and home environments due to the widespread use of computers and other electronic devices. In many workplaces, office employees are seated at their desks in front of their computers for a large part of the workday. Such prolonged sitting, combined with long work hours, leaves little time in a work day for regular exercise. Health risks associated with sedentary lifestyles include weight gain, muscle loss, poor cardiovascular health, and higher risks of obesity. However, these risks can be counteracted with light, regular physical activity. Furthermore, even light exercise, when undertaken regularly, can have additional positive health effects, including promoting blood circulation, and stabilizing hormone levels.
Certain devices suited for exercise in the office or at a work desk exist in the art. However, these devices have a number of drawbacks, including being too bulky or too distracting from workplace tasks. Furthermore, as with many exercise devices, use diminishes over time due to factors such as inconvenience or disinterest. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a fitness apparatus that is not only easy to use but also capable of monitoring and/or promoting exercise in an office environment.